Different
by pinklebutterfly
Summary: Rogan! A different beginning, they meet one night in jail, pour their hearts out to eachother, feel an instant connection, but agree to keep their identities secret. The morning they say their goodbyes...until they meet again..the same day
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any right to Gilmore Girls, i just simply love the show!

**A/N: **Hey I already started a Trory but I am as much a Rogan fan, it wasn't right only having one goin. This is my version of them meeting and forming a relationship, it should be pretty easy to figure it out. Hope you like!

* * *

**Prologue**

He sat there in the cold, empty jail cell; he was somewhat familiar with the feeling of being cold and empty. He sat there and thought about how much the cell reminded him of his own feelings. There were many Friday nights that he had spent in jail for doing stupid stunts he got up to after getting drunk at the pub, why he did it when he knew he would get into trouble, land himself in jail and be in shit with his father? Freedom.

While sitting there he had the right to feel whatever he felt and think whatever he thought, hell, he could say whatever he wanted to say and even though he was really just talking to himself, it made him feel better. Suddenly he was pulled out of his thought as the double doors leading to the overnight cells opened, he didn't bother looking up, it was probably just some other troubled society spawn being punished for doing something stupid, as the officer and the felon walked past his cell, he heard the arrestee sigh, it sounded like a girl, 'hmmmmmm…. **_Different_**,' he thought in all the times he'd been in a jail the girls that were brought in tended to yell and bitch and struggle so that the officers would have to keep a tight grip on them, _she was **different**_. He looked up and saw her being past his cell and into the one next door, the room was dark and he couldn't see her face but judging by body language she seemed quite defeated.

She silently followed the officer towards the cells, she sighed dejectedly, how did she manage to land herself in jail? No, she knew the answer to that, but why did she go to the junk yard in the first place? Dean. The officer told her to enter the cell and she did without hesitation or argument. The bed looked disgusting with stains and ripped sheets, but she didn't worry because she knew she wouldn't sleep anyway she just found a spot on the cold, concrete floor and sat there reminiscing on the days events.

_Rory had just finished packing her last box of belongings to take to Yale the next morning, "By mom!" she yelled out towards the kitchen. Rory walked headed towards her boyfriend, Dean's house. It was her last day in Stars Hollow before she moved into her dorm at Yale and she was determined to spend the whole day with him because she felt she owed him that much, she destroyed his marriage for god's sake. Even though she didn't love him now, and only slept with him because she was lonely and confused._

_Catching him cheating on her was somewhat a relief, but it also made her furious. Sure she had made him do the same thing with Lindsay, but that was **different, **right?_

_They were each other's first loves and at the time, there love wasn't yet over. She at least wanted to end what they had on a good note, but that option was officially screwed. She watched them without being noticed for a good three minutes, she became the town slut for this? Was left feeling extremely guilty for breaking up a marriage, had her family and close friends so very disappointed in her, all for this._

_The anger in her built up,_

"_Fuck you Dean!" she said in an eerily cold voice before turning away and running, to the junk yard, a place that had been special between them, where they spent a lot of time just being caught up in each other. _

_It was locked of course, the way her heart had to be from now on. She jumped the fence and found a metal pole and smashed everything in sight, getting rid of everything about Dean, all her feelings, hitting down everyone's comments on her past behaviour just demolishing everything._

_The cops arrived soon after._


	2. You Can Tell Me

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any right to Gilmore Girls, i just simply love the show!

* * *

Logan heard the sobs from just beyond the wall, normally he was one to mind his own business but there was something **_different _**this time.

"Hey," he said in a soft voice, no reply, "Excuse me, miss, are you alright in there?" he tried again, the sobs died down,

"Are you talking to me," the female voice, from next door responded,

"Well, as far as I know we are the only ones in the overnight cells today,"

"Oh," was all he got,

"So… are you alright or not?"

"You're not really good at the whole, comforting checking up on people thing are you?" she asked,

"Probably not, but then again I've never really tried," he chuckled,

"Obnoxious,"

"Sook,"

"Jerk,"

"Pathetic,"

"Arrogant, conceited, rich prick,"

"How'd you know I was rich," he said, hoping for some reason that this girl didn't recognise him as, Logan Huntzberger 'Playboy Extraordinaire',

"Lucky guess, you sound like a bit of a snob," her voice light and teasing,

"Ouch, see what happens when you check to see if a person is okay, which you never determined," She sighed,

"Sorry, I'm fine, been better, but could be worse," a comfortable silence fell over them. She broke it first,

"So what'd you do to end up here?"

"If I tell you, do you promise to tell me?"

"Cross my heart, hope to die,"

"I was at a bar with some friends, my alcohol obsessed friend decided the bar tender had no idea what he was doing and didn't have enough respect for the alcohol so he jumped over the counter and started taking over, reciting his own oaths to alcohol, needless to say, the bar tender wasn't impressed. As soon as my friend saw the cops enter the bar he bolted, knowing he was in enough trouble as it was I became the distraction while he got away, it included insulting an officer and indecent exposure," She laughed,

"I just by myself trashed a junk yard, I suppose I must have been a tad loud though," it was his turn to laugh,

"Well that's different, graffiti, not so original, but why in the world would you trash a junk yard by yourself, or with anyone? Isn't it all pretty much trash anyway?" She started sobbing,

"You don't have to tell me why,"

"No, I want to, it's just I don't know you, but I want to tell you even though I don't even know your name,"

"How about I promise not to judge or tell anyone what you say, and to make sure I can't tell anyone we won't use real names,"

"Can we use code names?" she asked in a timid voice, once again concluding the sobbing,

"Of course, I'll call you Ace,"

"Why?"

"Dunno, sounds cool,"

"Okay what can I call you?"

"How about Master and Commander?" he suggested,

"Cocky much?" she laughed, "It's a bit long, how about Mac?"

"It'll do,"

"Okay Mac, so it all started…." She told him everything about Dean, how she let down a lot of people she loved, how she and her mom weren't as close as they were before and how she had now officially chosen to keep her heart closed. He listened intently and his heart went out to her, she was really upset, somehow while she told her storied their arms had reached out through their bars and their hands were entwined across the wall that separated them.

After she poured out her heart to him, he figured he could do the same and she would really listen. He told her all the pressure that was forced upon him, how his father treated him, how he and his friends rebelled and how he like her chose to keep his heart closed.

Neither had ever told anyone about everything like they just did then. They reluctantly took back their hands,

"Good night Ace,"

"Night Mac," and they both went to sleep at ease that night despite being locked in jail, now that was something **_different_**.

"Ugh," Rory moaned as the light that shone brightly threw the window awoke her; she heard a man chuckle,

"Morning Ace," Rory smiled, remembering the previous night's events,

"Too early Mac, I need coffee,"

"I would totally help you if could, but the bars are kind of preventing me,"

"Stupid bars," she grumbled, he laughed,

"Hey, I never asked you how old you were,"

"Twenty-two, you?"

"Nearly twenty-one, what's your real name?"

"No names remember,"

"Of course I do… we'll be out of here soon, never to meet again," although her tone was light you could tell it was forced,

"Yeah," he said, disappointed that he would never meet the owner of the voice he began to find so beautiful.

A guard came in and unlocked Logan's cell,

"Your friends are here to pick you up,"

"Okay then…by Ace,"

"By Mac, don't look back."

It took him all of his self control to not take the only chance he had to see the one he had revealed himself to.

Not to long after Rory was lead out of her cell, to her surprise it was her dad there waiting to pick her up,

"She's really upset Ror, she doesn't want to see you right now," Rory just nodded, "We'll load your stuff into the trailer and I'll drive you to Yale."

Rory arrived in her Branford dorm, she wasn't sharing with Paris this year because she had moved into an off campus apartment with her new boyfriend, Doyle.

"Hi, I'm Stephanie Vanderbilt, call me Steph, and I am guessing that you're my new roommate Lorelai Gilmore,"

"I go by Rory, my mother's name is Lorelai also,"

"Oh coolies! Sorry I'm so…bubbly; I'm kind of on a coffee high right now,"

"I'm so jealous, I'm suffering from coffee withdrawal at the moment," Rory replied pouting, Steph looked at her sympathetically,

"Awwww, poor you, well some mover brought most of your stuff in before and set up your bed in your room, put your stuff down and me and you are gonna get to know each other and fix your dilemma,"

"You have got to be an angel sent from above," said Rory in awe, "And I do believe this is the beginning of a wonderful friendship," Steph giggled,

"This is so cool, my room mate last year was a bit of a freak, she collected flies that she swatted and kept them in jars in the fridge, you don't collect flies do you?"

"Most definitely not, can we go get that coffee now?" Rory pleaded, Steph's response was to link their arms and they ran to the coffee cart, locking the door behind them.

The girl's were puffed out by the time they reached the coffee cart,

"Must never run again," puffed Steph,

"It's a Gilmore rule, coffee being the only exception, so thank the heavens it was only because I was in withdrawal because otherwise I would be breaking the code- three large black, extra strong coffees thanks," Rory directed the last to the vendor then passed one cup to Steph then continued, "and then I would have to temporarily ban my self from coffee, which would be terrible because…and I'm rambling sorry," Rory blushed,

"Don't worry about it, so much better than something like 'I went to get my nails done and the lady was like the plum would suit me best but I was like I want maroon and then she like thought, yeah, maybe but then…' ugh you're not a princess Barbie, you're **_different_**, and me likie. Ooooo there are some of my friends I'd like you to meet them," she dragged Rory to a bench where there were three gorgeous boys hanging out,

"Hey guys," Steph said to them,

"Hey love!" the one with the accent said, "Oh you brought a friends," he grabbed Rory's hand and kissed it, "Finnegan Morgan, at your service," he smiled,

"Pleasure to meet you," she blushed, "Rory Gilmore,"

The brown haired boy was next, "Collin McRae, the most mentally stable of the three,"

"Nice to meet you,"

"And the blonde is-" Steph started,

"Hi Ace," he said,

"Mac," she breathed.

* * *

**A/N: **Well there's the beginning, please review!

Tell me if I should continue, or just call it quits now...it's up to you!


	3. Question Number

* * *

"Hi Ace," he whispered.

He had listened to her voice as she introduced herself to the others…_her voice,_ it wasn't coincidentally angelic or anything like that, just different- soothing, calm, very feminine- he couldn't figure out how to describe it, all he knew was that he liked it and it was unforgettable.

"Mac," she breathed before repeating it louder for clarification, "Mac?"

It had to be him, after all, who else would call her 'Ace'?

Stephanie looked repeatedly between the two while the other boys watched the interaction wit interest,

"Do you two know each other or something? As far as I knew, your names were Rory and Logan. Do I not know something? Because I usually know all the goss,"

"We know each other,"

"We met not too long ago actually," Logan smirked, maintaining their eye contact. Steph sent an accusing glare Logan's way after noting the unbreakable contact, "Not in the way you're thinking Steph, we just hung out for a while once…and talked,"

Rory quit the staring contest to look at Steph oddly,

"What else would we—oh," Rory's eyes widened as she realized Steph's assumption, "You don't have to worry about that kind of thing, I'm not that kind of girl,"

"Yet!" Finn added, linking arms with her, "Once we're done with you…well I'm going first, you may not be a red head, but you are gorgeous. Now off to the pub!" dragging Rory off, leaving the others to tag behind.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Now that we have loosened you up…not in the sexual sense—that comes later, for now its time that we play 'let's get to know Rory Gilmore,'" Finn declared, slamming his glass on the table and shouting at the bar tender for another round,

"Question number one, where'd you grow up? And considering I haven't seen you at social events I'm presuming that you're not a socialite…so what's it like growing up in the real world?" Steph held out and imaginary microphone,

"I grew up in a small town outside of Hartford called Stars Hollow, and the real world rocks and I'd pick it over society without a second thought," Rory answered in a professional tone,

"And how would you know what's better?" Logan asked rudely,

"I've done both worlds and I prefer reality,"

"So you're saying society isn't real? It's just like one big fantasy that a bunch of rich people live or something,"

"I didn't say that, but I believe what you said is somewhat true, for many it's just a fantasy land that they live in to avoid all the pain and suffering outside their bubble, there's a lot of fakeness in that bubble though, but for some, society is more of a prison that they hate but can't escape,"

"Okay," Logan nodded,

"Okay? I was sure you were gonna blow this up into some major argument," he just smiled in return.

"Well, moving on," Collin grabbed Steph's 'microphone' hand, "Question number two. Which high school did you attend? And what's your major here?"

"I love how you all say question number…then ask two questions anyway. But, I graduated from Chilton Prep and I'm a journalism major,"

"So you're probably going to try out for the paper, Logan's on the paper, he could probably recommend you or something, he's been on it for ages,"

"Actually I've been on the paper since last year…and I'm guessing you're 'Old Man Whiskey'," she said turning to face Logan,

"Who?"

"Your desk is next to mine, you're never at the paper while everyone else is there, rumor has it you're allergic to the sun, but we always know when you've been there because there's always an empty bottle of whiskey in the trash that wasn't there the day before,"

"Yeah…that's me, I'm such a legend," he said proudly, Rory rolled her eyes,

"Okay, next question,"

"I'm next!" Finn exclaimed, "Rory Gilmore, do me!"

"But that's more of a demand Finn, I thought this was a question game," Rory said apologetically after pretending to consider it,

"My gravest apologies, Rory Gilmore, will you please do me?"

"I'll think about it tomorrow," she promised,

"Well then can I ask another question?" he asked hopefully,

"Go ahead,"

"Are you a virgin?" he meant it as a whisper, but in his slightly intoxicated state, there was no point whispering,

"I'm sorry, he's drunk, we should probably leave," Steph tried to shoo everyone out, afraid that they had invaded Rory's privacy and somehow offended her,

"It's okay, I'll answer the question, no I'm not…but it is getting late so we should probably get a move on…"

Steph peeked at her watch, "Definitely. Logan, do you mind walking Rory to her car? I'm gonna help Collin take Finn home then get him to drive me back,"

"No problems," he offered Rory his arm and escorted her outside.

"So I never got to ask my question,"

"Shoot,"

"Question number three, am I as hot as you thought I'd be from last night?"

"From hearing your voice last night I pictured to be blonde, with a handsome face, the sexiest most gorgeous body ever and someone I could totally have hot, wild, passionate sex with," she said huskily, stepping closer, he had a look of absolute pride on his face,

"Too bad, I only got the blonde bit right," she opened her car door laughing at his facial expression,

"Hardy har har," he said sarcastically, "You know you can't keep your eyes off me… anyway there's a party tomorrow night, make sure Steph brings you," he closed the car door and waved her off.


	4. Bad Sign

**AN: Been a while since an update lol…but please review anyway.**

* * *

Rory curiously held her ear up to the door,

"_Billie Jean Is Not My Lover  
She's Just A Girl Who Claims That I Am The One  
But The Kid Is Not My Son  
She Says I Am The One, But The Kid Is Not My Son  
She Says I Am The One, She Says He Is My Son  
She Says I Am The One  
Billie Jean Is Not My Lover  
Billie Jean Is Not My Lover  
Billie Jean Is Not My Lover…"_

She frowned, hearing the end of the Michael Jackson song, slowly she turned her key in the lock and pushed the door slowly open to reveal Stephanie. Her blonde curls all over the place and her face flushed, she was still in her pyjamas, smiling widely. The next song started and Steph threw a remote control at Rory, who caught it surprised,

"_We built this city, we built this city on rock and roll_!" Steph sang while dancing wildly in circles around Rory, who just looked on helpless,

"What are you doing?"

"_We _are warming up for tonight's party, did I tell you about that? I might have forgotten, but you are definitely coming,"

"Yes, you forgot, but Logan told me about it last night,"

"Well start warming up…_Marconi plays the mamba, listen to the radio, don't you remember, we built this city, we built this city on rock and roll! _Get into it Gilmore, it's no fun if you don't,"

Rory bit her lip nervously,

"_Someone always playing, corporation games, who cares their always changing, corporation names,"_

"And dance!"

Next thing you know, the two girls were all over their apartment, singing at the top of their lungs and dancing around like around like a couple of monkeys on speed.

'_Built this city, we built this city, we built, we built this city…'_

As the song finally faded out they were able to hear the frantic knocking on their door,

"Girls! Open up! We can hear you, we know you're in there, we're not deaf!" Collins voice rang through the suddenly silent apartment,

"Awww the CD finished," Steph pouted,

"We'll put another one in,"

Steph nodded, "Right after we open the door," she got up and unlocked the door, letting all the boys in. They all stared questioningly at the two girls with flushed faces and messed up hair,

"Whatever you two were doing just before we came in, can I join in?"

Rory blushed, her cheeks turning a bright red, causing Logan to smirk. Steph pressed play on her control and the next CD started,

'_Somebody hit the lights,_

_So we can rock it day and night,_

_People getting down that's right,_

_From AM to PM'_

"Ummmm…. Well….I'm just going to…" she pointed towards her bedroom door, "Finish a couple of essays," she spun around quickly causing her knee to collide with the coffee table, "Ouch!!...okay everyone waning, there is a murderous coffee table right here, we ought to put up some warning signs to alert unaware guests,"

"I'm pretty sure all the guests this dorm has are quite aware, maybe we forgot to send you the memo," Logan laughed,

"Well then that's quite _rude," _

"Eeew, you just sounded like my mother," Logan frowned,

"And mine," Collin added,

"Mine too," Steph grimaced,

"My mother's voice sounds more…_less _American," Finn laughed,

"Well it definitely sounded like my grandmother, and that's quite creepy….so, right, homework, I'll see you all later," she stumbled into her room and slammed the door shut, she groaned as she heard the gang on the other side of the door burst into a fit of laughter.

"That was…_different, _is she usually like that?" Collin smirked,

"Ummm…no, I think it's just, we're different to what she's used to," Steph shrugged,

"Well, she's in for a rude awakening to… well I can't really think of a word to describe us as a group but I can think of millions for myself…sexy, exotic, cute, adorable, a total turn-on for any female…ore male-"

"We get it Finn you're amazing!" Logan cut him off exasperatedly,

"And much, much more," he grinned widely.

"Okay, what was that about?" Steph entered Rory's room without knocking,

"What?"

"You! Being a rambling, stumbling idiot,"

"I honestly don't have a clue what you mean," Steph shot her a pointed glare, "Fine, it's just you guys are different to what I'm used to, I'm a small town girl, the closest I get to your society style is going to Friday night dinners with my grandparents and the closest I get to wild partying is attending town festivals which include dressing up as pilgrims and apple bobbing competitions,"

"But you were fine last night,"

"Yeah, but this is a real college party,"

"You've never been to one before,"

"Well yeah, but not one where I actually had to _party _and I'm pretty sure that you lot won't let me do what I usually do at these get-togethers,"

"And what do you usually do?"

"I'm usually out of there within the first hour and if I have to stay for some reason I find a quiet spot and read,"

"Well that's definitely not happening tonight, I promise you that,"

"That's what I was afraid of and when you combine that with that thing with Logan last night…" she immediately stopped herself from continuing,

"Wait! What?"

"Ugh… I'll reenact it for you, you be Logan," Steph immediately leaned casually against the wall and plastered a smirk on her face and winked at Rory,

'Whoa, that is a perfect Logan,"

"I know, now hurry it up before I lose the smirk,"

"Sorry, here I go…From hearing your voice last night I pictured to be blonde, with a handsome face, the sexiest most gorgeous body ever and someone I could totally have hot, wild, passionate sex with," Rory repeated almost identically to what she had performed the night before, Steph's eyes widened in shock, "Too bad I only got the blonde bit right," Rory bit her lip seductively then pulled back and collapsed onto the floor in embarrassment,

"Well, I'm speechless," Steph replied now standing to attention, "But you have to teach me that, I thought you didn't have that much experience with guys- no offence, I just didn't picture you as a flirt,"

"That's the thing that's doing my head in, I'm not usually that forward…at all, that's more of my mom's trait,"

"Well grow some balls, because after that, there is no way Logan is gonna back off,"

KNOCK KNOCK

"That damn door," Steph grumbled,

"Gilmore!!!" Paris stormed inside and began looking around frantically,

"Paris, I'm right here,"

"You're going to a party tonight, Jamie's gonna be there and I need a wing man,"

"It better be Seth Stubolski's party, because that's the only party she's going to tonight," Steph crossed her arms and glared daggers at Paris,

"That's the one! Oh my gosh Rory, Jamie's coming,"

"As in Jamie from the Chilton days?"

"The very same, he sent me an email saying her was here for the weekend and wanted to _catch up _at this party,"

"But aren't you and Doyle like you know…"

"He still digs a no strings relationship, but I know he isn't seeing anyone else, we live together and he's home every night, but since he's not ready to commit I might as well use the situation for my own entertainment,"

"And Jamie's hot," Rory grinned,

"That he is, now this is who you chose to live with instead of with me,"

Rory nodded slowly, "It's better than having to listen to your and Doyle's night time sounds,"

"Fine," Paris snapped, "Hey aren't you that girl that's always with the limo boys," Paris turned her attention to Steph,

"Unfortunately,"

"I sympathize you,"

"I feel sorry for myself sometimes too,"

"Well, I should probably go and get ready,"

"You know what Paris right?" On Paris's nod Steph continued, "Well I'm Stephanie but call me Steph, but go grab your stuff and bring it here we'll get ready together and you can ride with us,"

"Okay," Paris said shortly and left as quickly as she came in,

"Well that was slightly rude," Steph frowned,

"Trust me, for Paris that was quite pleasant,

"I'll take your word for it."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The girls were all ready when the boys came by and picked them up, Steph was dressed in a short denim skirt and a black of the shoulder top, her eye make-up was smokey and her lips were a bright red and she war black strappey heals, Paris wore a black skirt that finished just above her knee, dark brown knee high boots, and a deep v-neck blood red top, she finished with light make-up and her hair was down and wavy. Rory wore black skinny leg jeans, green ballet slippers, a long green top and a black woolen cardigan, her makeup consisted of dark red lipstick and dark eyes and her hair was lightly curled.

"Three hot babes!" Finn exclaimed gleefully offering his arm to Rory and Paris, Paris glared but linked on anyway, "And here I thought we were stuck with only two…not that that would have been a bad thing, it's just the icing on the cake,"

"Ohmygod! We're cake without icing!" Steph and Rory gasped,

"Cake without icing is soooo…" Steph pondered for a moment,

"Icky and boring!" Rory concluded, unlinking her arm from Finn's, Finn gave her puppy dog eyes but before she could forgive him she was pulled away from Finn's side and attached to Logan's,

"You're an entire cake to me Ace, complete with icing, decorations and a birthday candle,"

"So I only get to come out on birthday occasions?" she pouted,

"Nope, I just think birthday candles are fun, even without the birthday. Rory Gilmore, will you be my birthday cake with candles that I can blow and eat any day I want?"

Rory blushed a bright red, lucky that no one could notice under the night sky, "Sure, right after I _do _Finn," she laughed, he slung his arm over her shoulder and they walked the rest of the way to the party dorm in a comfortable silence, unaware of Steph's giddy stare form behind.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

A couple hours into the party, Rory sat alone miserably at a table, taking the occasional sip out of her cup of… well to be honest she wasn't sure but it was fruity and she liked it.

Steph and Collin were first to leave to go dance, followed by Finn who wanted to try his luck with the 'ladies', and then Logan who had to 'keep an eye on Finn' and then finally Paris who had finally found Jamie and was now nowhere to be seen.

"Hey Ace, watcha doin?"

"Partying, can't you tell?"

"Oh, of course, it's all happening over here," he said sarcastically,

"Totally wild," she matched his tone,

"Dance with me," he said suddenly,

She giggled a little and sat up straight, "I don't dance," he made a pleading face but she just shook her head,

"Fine, then," he swung his chair around next to hers so they were both facing the dance floor, "We'll pull the whole 'we can dance but we're too good to actually get up on the dance floor' phase,"

"And how does that work?" she asked inquisitively,

"Simple just follow me," there must have been some pretty good alcohol in her drink, because she went along with it immediately.

They began bopping from side to side, "Now bring your hands into it," Logan instructed and they began clapping to the music, "New move!' he ordered, and they did head rolls side to side complete with clicking fingers, it was when Logan started head banging and slapping his knees wildly when she stopped and gave in,"

"Okay, we can dance," she grabbed his hand and pulled him to the dancefloor.

"I'm gonna grab a drink, I'll see you around later?" Rory called over the music to Logan,

"Want me to come?"

"No I'll be fine,"

"I'll see you later then," he then started dancing with the nearest girl and smirked at Rory who rolled her eyes in return.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Rory struggled to open her eyes against the sunlight that had awoken her, her head was thumping madly, she looked around,

'_Bad sign number one, this isn't my room and I have no idea where I am which brings me to bad sign number two, I don't remember a thing from last night, bad sign number three, manly arm around me…I don't know this arm!!! Bad sign number four,"_

She lifted the sheets a little and glanced down,

"_I'm completely naked!!!" _she clasped her hand over her mouth, not meaning to say that out loud, the figure beside her stirred,

"What?" said a sleepy, disorientated male voice next to her.

_**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**_


End file.
